jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Why Me?
"Why Me?" is a deleted song from Aladdin. It was to be sung by Jafar when he used Genie to turn into a sultan and a sorcerer, and then takes over Agrabah. The Aladdin Jr. musical restores it, but at a different moment: in this version, he sings it when he's about to finally get the lamp. Some lyrics are slightly altered because of this (for instance, Who's the master of the lamp? becomes Who'll be master of the lamp?). Lyrics Iago: (speaking) Oooh, this has been a long time coming. Jafar: (speaking) Oh, if only you knew, Iago. It's been a lifetime. (singing) In my formative and hungry years, I was unappreciated by my peers. As their slings and arrows flew, I would ponder - wouldn't you? Why me? Why me?! Iago: (speaking) Sing it, baby! Jafar: For a man of my charisma and mystique, Genie: (speaking) NOT! I have taken far too long to reach my peak. Why was my status never quo? Why did no one want to know? Poor me! Why me?! Why was I so unable to fulfill my true potential? Iago: (speaking) Damage to your pride! Jafar: Kept down by those I knew were smaller fry. Inconsequential! But here's the rub! Rub-a-dub-dub! (speaking) And now slave, grant my first wish! I wish to be, SULTAN! to outside Agrabah. Sultan: (speaking) Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor...Prince Ali Ababwa! as Prince Ali rides Abu (still an elephant) out of the palace gates. Suddenly, Sultan loses his clothes to Jafar. Jasmine: (speaking) Father? Aladdin: (speaking) Jafar! Jafar: (speaking) SULTAN Jafar to you! Sultan: (speaking) A pleasure -- What manner of trickery is this Jafar!? Jafar: (speaking) No trickery, you rotten nincompoop. (Singing) I am power, I am clout personified, I've a genie and sheer malice on my side! It's a combination which, works me up to a favor pitch! Big "G" and me! Aladdin: (speaking) Genie, what are you doing!? Genie: (speaking) Sorry kid. I've gotta new master now. Jafar: (speaking) You miserable wretchels, bow to me! Aladdin: (standing strong with his friends) We will never bow to you! Jafar: (speaking) Then you will cower! GENIE! My second wish... I wish... I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer, IN THE WORLD!!!! becomes sorcerer thanks to Genie. Jafar: When the master of the lamp says, "Bow," you bow! You forget who wears the pants around here now! A man who knows just what to do, and who to do it to. Who's he? M-E! Iago: (cheering) Yes! Jafar: And as for you, you little twerp, from now on, it's "as you were" time! Let's have your pretty princess see how she's been wasting her time! Let's strip him bare! THERE'S NOTHING THERE! (speaking after changing "Ali" back to Aladdin) Take a good look at your precious Prince Ali! Iago: (speaking) Or should we say, Aladdin! Jafar: (speaking) He's nothing more than a worthless, lying street rat! Jasmine: (speaking) Ali! Aladdin: (speaking) Jasmine, I'm sorry. Jafar: Though I hate to break a partnership, YOU'RE GOING ON A ONE-WAY TRIP! Iago: (speaking) Bye-bye! Jafar: To a corner of the sphere, not a million miles from here. But two! Toodle-loo! Who's the titan!? Who's the champ?! Who's the master of the lamp?! Who's the one who'll take up pages in who's who?! Iago: (cheering) Take it on home, Jafar! Jafar: Who?! Why MEEE! blasts Aladdin away and laughs evilly over his triumph.